Coulsons Daughter
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: While on a mission Coulson saves a young mutant from an abusive father. Coulson takes her to shield to run tests on her and within that time the two become good friends. After two weeks he decides to adopt her. But this girl is more powerful then Coulson could ever imagined. Will he be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1: Hayiley

For so long shield was Phil Coulson`s whole life, ever since he was 21. He dedicated all his time to being the best, most loyal agent there was. He did all I had to help shield. He always wanted a family, wife, kids….just never had time to settle down. But he found a little girl named Hayley everything changed.

He was on a mission with his team. They were chasing down some hydra members. The hydra agents ran into a carnival, to try and get away from the shield agents. Suddenly Coulson heard the screams of a little girl coming from the back room of the freak show stage. He went back there to investigate. There he saw a tall man beating a little girl. They girl had light skin, wavy blonde hair and green eyes. She was 7 years old. The girl was on the floor crying. She looked up at her father with tears in her eyes and blood on her face.

"Stop! Stop! Please! I`m sorry!" the girl yelled.

Coulson hide behind a huge statue backstage so they won't see him. He got out his cell phone and contacted the police and told them his location and what he was seeing. He made sure to speak softly so the girl`s father wouldn't hear him and run. Coulson looked out from behind the statue and saw the girl`s father kicking her.

"You try to make a fool of me! How dare you!" the man yelled. "You stupid little cunt! You are my property you do as I say! And if I say get more applauses you do whatever it takes to get more applause!"

"I tried, father! I promise I tried!" she screamed.

He slapped her in the face.

"Don't lie to me!" the man yelled. Then he grabbed Hayley by her shirt. "You don't know what I am capable of I can make your life a living hell, I can make you wish you never had been born."

"Leave her alone!" Coulson said stepping out from his hiding place. He couldn't take it he had to do something. Even if it meant the man might run, he couldn't just sit and wait for the police anymore. Coulson pointed his gun at the man. "Put her down gently or I'll shoot you."

The man did as he was told and put the girl down gently.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Coulson answered.

"I don't want any trouble." The man replied.

"Well you started trouble when you started hurting this girl."

"She is my daughter! I can do what I like!"

"Not according to the law."

Suddenly they hear police sirens. Coulson smiled.

"And speaking of the law, the police are here to take you away." Coulson told him.

"You son of a bitch!" the man yelled. The man ran toward Coulson, but Coulson swift moved out of the way.

The police rushed in and put the man in hand cuffs and escorted him to the cop cars. The little girl sat in corner in fear. Coulson walked over to the girl then sat next to her on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Coulson asked.

She didn't answer. Coulson took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood off from her face.

"Thank you, but don't bother." She replied. "I can heal myself."

Suddenly the cuts on her face disappeared and the blood was gone.

"That's amazing." Coulson replied.

She nodded in disagreement.

"No it's bad. I have other powers too lots of them, it makes me a freak. That's why my father put me in his show. He said this was all I could ever be good for."

"That's not true. Being different isn't a bad thing, it's a very good thing. People who are different go on to do great things, people who are normal never do anything amazing."

"Really?"

Coulson nodded.

"My name is Phil by the way." He said putting out his hand.

"I'm Hayley." She said, as she shook his hand.

"Phil, what's going on?" she asked. "Where are they taking my father?"

"Your father is going to jail, he will be punished for how he has treated you, your gana gain a new family, a family that will love you and take care of you."

"You can do that for me?"

Coulson nodded. An officer approached Coulson.

"Agent Coulson, the CPA is here to take the child." The officer told Coulson.

"She is a mutant, she has to come to Shield first." Coulson told the officer. "We have to do standard tests. Make sure she isn't a threat, although I very much doubt she is, but Fury requires it."

The officer nodded in understanding.

Agent Coulson brought Hayley to the shield. She looked around was afraid, she had never seen anything like this place before.

"Why am I here?" Hayley asked.

"Were just gana do some tests to make sure that you're healthy. I promise no is going to hurt you here. If you want I can be by your side the whole time."

She nodded.

"I'd like that, thank you."

He took her hand in his and led her to the testing room. During the tests he held her hand and assured her everything would be okay. She trusted me, she didn't fully understand why but she did. Somehow she knew he wouldn't let her get hurt. She stayed at shield for a week and within that time the two became good friends.

Hayley sat in her room drawing pictures on the pages of old shield handbooks. Coulson knocked on the door. She lifted her head up. Then when she saw Coulson, a huge smile came on her face.

"Phil!" she said excitedly. She ran over to him with one of her drawings in hand.

"Look I drew the team."

"Wow! This is great. But why did you draw May looking angry."

"Well I never seen her smile."

Coulson laughed.

"So I got you something." Coulson told her.

"Really!?" she said excitedly. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes and open hands."

She did as she was told.

"Okay open your eyes." he told her.

As she opened her eyes she saw a pink teddy bear dressed in a blue dress in her hands.

"This is for me?" she said shocked.

He smiled.

"Yeah of course it's for you."

"I've never gotten a present before! Thank you so much!" she said as she hugged him.

"…Hayley I need to tell you something-"

"Agent Coulson can I speak with you for a moment." Agent simians called.

"Can't it wait? I was just gana tell Hayley the important thing I needed to tell her."

"I think you should hear this first."

Coulson walked out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Coulson asked.

"Nothing, she's fine. It's just I know you were thinking adopting her and I just thought you may want to know. She has extremely strong abilities. She has many incredible powers, she is able to control her abilities. But it still may be a bit of a task to raise her."

"Powers? How could she have other powers she`s been here for two weeks and I've only seen her heal herself."

"She didn't want you to know. She said she's afraid that you wouldn't be her friend if you knew about her many abilities. She's lost friends because people think she's weird. She didn't want to lose you too."

"Well she won't. No matter what kind of powers she has I'm gana stick by her."

Simmons smiled.

"I was hoping you`d say that."

"So what kind of powers does she have?" Coulson asked.

Simmons looked down at her clip board.

"she can read minds, can control objects with her mind, can make objects appear and disappear, can transform into any animal, can heal herself, and can transport herself and others to different places."

"Wow! All that? That's crazy! Did she saw how she got them?"

"Her birth parents were scientist and they used her as there lab rat, which resulted in her many powers. She was taken from them when the CPA found out, was put in a foster home for a while then was adopted by Hank Owenson the man you met."

"Yeah didn't like him."

"I think this is really nice what you're doing for her. I just want you to know. Me and the rest of the team were talking. We will help you out. When you're on missions with the team. Me and Fits can watch her, and we`ll all help as much as we can."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me."

Coulson walked back to Hayley`s room. She was playing with her new teddy bear.

"Hayley?" Coulson called.

"Yeah?" She replied looking over to him.

He walked in and sat next to her on the bed.

"I want to ask you something. I wanted to know if I could adopt you, which means you`d be my daughter. And I would take of you from now on."

She was silent for a moment.

"Anyone who's ever became my parent hurt me. What if when you became my dad, you become hurt me too?"

"Hayley, I could never hurt you. Being your parent is just a title it's not gana change how I act towards you, I promise, the way I am towards you will stay the same. I`ll still protect you and read to you and play with you. Then when I go to work I'll make sure someone is here to do the same."

Hayley smiled.

"Okay you can be my new daddy."

Coulson hugged her.

"But I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad."

"I won't, what is it?"

"I have powers other than the healing. I can-"

"I know, Simmons told me. Its okay."

Hayley had a big smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: I wana be a hero

1 month later

Hayley was playing cards with Coulson in her room. Her room walls were filled with pictures of cartoon characters and princesses. She had over 20 different dolls and stuffed animals but her favorite was still that first one Coulson gave her. Coulson also made sure she had lots of toys to keep her busy when he was gone. He didn't want her getting into trouble.

"Do you have any fours?" Coulson asked.

"Goldfish." Hayley replied.

Coulson picked up a card.

"I know you have a five." Hayley said. "So give me your five."

"Do you have any sixes?

"Goldfish."

"I know you have a ten." Hayley said.

"You know this is a lot more fun when the other person doesn't know every card I have." Coulson told her.

She giggled. She then levitated the water bottle on her night stand to her. She then took a sip of her water. Then used her powers to make the water go back.

"Well we can play something else if you want." She said.

"Whatever you wana do." He smiled.

There was a knock on the door. Then there in the door way. They saw agent Skye. She had tanned skin, brown eyes, and long straight black hair. Hayley ran over to Skye and hugged her.

"hey Hayley." Syke said. Then she looked over to Coulson. "Coulson, the new agents are here." Skye told him.

Skye, Coulson, and Hayley walked into the main room. There they saw the rest of the team as well as Natasha Romanoff and her daughter, Daniella. Natasha and her daughter had been on the same team for years. But Fury decided to reassign them to a new team. Daniella was 21 years old and had been fighting along side her mother since she was 11. Daniella had curly brown hair, light skin and brown eyes.

"its good to see you again agent Romanoff." Coulson said.

"good to see you too." Natasha replied.

"I cant believe there is finally another kid agent." Daniella said to Hayley.

"she`s not an agent, " Coulson said. "she`s my daughter. She says on the ship when i`m gone. But she doesn't fight unless she is attacked."

"so she can defend her self but she isn't allowed to fight in the battles. Why not?" Daniella asked.

"she is too young. Plus fighting for onces safety and fighting in battle is two different things."

"daddy I want to be an agent! I can heal myself if i`m hurt." Hayley said. "Plus May has said she`d think i`d be a powerful member to the team. I mean you know the kind of power I have."

"you can only heal wounds, fractures and sprains. So anything like broken bones, damaged organs, brain damage. You cant heal! Your not invisable, Hayliey, no one is and I cant risk losing you."

"phil, she could be a hero. She could save lives." Agent may told her. "you cant shelter her. I know you want to protect your daughter. You don't want to see her in pain or hurt. But she isn't helpless she can do amazing things. You know how it feels to be out there and help those in need, happy and empowered. She told me she wants to feel that feeling too. Don't you want that for your daughter?"

Coulson stood still and looked at his daughter for a moment.

"I want whatever would make her happy. ….would this make you happy, Hayley?" Coulson asked his daughter.

"More than anything, daddy." Hayley replied.

Coulson sighed. He looked a bit sad.

"Then if that's what you want, I won't stop you."

Hayley hugged Coulson excitedly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she shouted.

Coulson smiled at her.

"But I want you to be careful, okay?" Coulson told her. "I love you and I want you to be safe."

"I will, daddy, I promise!"

"you can start on mission with me tomorrow. Stay near the group, don't go anywhere by yourself, and if you get scaried call me or someone on the team."

"I got it." Hayley told him. "Don't worry I'm gana be fine. But when I come back I`m gana be a big hero like you."

Coulson smirked.

"You know you don't have to be."

"But I want to be."

Coulson hugged Hayley again.

"I love you, Daddy." She said.

"I love you too, my angel." He replied.


	3. read

Please check out my new marvel story! Its about a second generation of avengers and its called Heroes Beginning. The plot is New City is taken over by a team of villains, many of the marvel heroes were killed in the war against the team of villains. so a new generation of heroes must step up to save the city they love. On the team arent just the children of the avengers but also children of the X men team. on the team are twins of Wolverine, son of Reed Richards and Sue storm, daughter of the winter solider, grand-daughter of Professor X, daughter of Jean Grey and Scott Summers, a son and a daughter of captain america, and more! so please read the story! It will mean alot to me!


	4. Chapter 3: First Mission

Chapter 3:

Coulson and his team sat in the heli-carrier with their guns in hand. His legs and hands were shaking. He was so worried he was gana lose her. May sat next him.

"She is going to be fine, Phil." She told him.

He looked over to Hayley who was playing patty cake with Agent Skye.

"what if she`s not? What if she gets hurt? She`s all I have in the world, she means the world to me. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to her."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to her. "May told her. "Your team is filled some of the best agents in the world. And we love her just as much as you do. We`ll protect her with our lives, we won't let her get hurt."

Coulson smiled.

"Thanks May."

Hailey ran over to Coulson. Then climbed on to his lap. She cuddled up into his arms and rested her head. He stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

Natasha smiled as she watched.

"Do you remember how paranoid you were when I started?" Daniella said.

"I wasn't paranoid." Natasha replied.

Daniella laughed.

"You are such a liar! You threatened to have me shipped off to a boarding school if I went on the mission! Then told me if I went on there was an 80 percent chance I was going to get myself killed."

"And yet you went on the mission anyways."

"Well of course when Nick Fury tells a child that there good enough to be a top agent and you go on any mission he tells you to go on."

"Why did he tell you that anyways? I mean he was right. But what did he see?"

"I remember that day clearly, the day I first fought. I had just saw dad be killed by hydra agents. I ran out of the heel-carrier to tell you. Suddenly I was surrounded by agents and they attacked me. Then something just…took a hold of me. Before I knew it I was knocking out every agent in my way. He saw how I fought and he said I remembered him of you."

She smiled.

"You're my mini me, as your father used to call you."

"I miss dad." She said sadly.

She stroked her daughter`s hair.

"I know you do, I miss him too."

The helix-carrier landed. Coulson gently shook Hayley. She ran to the door and waited for it to open with excitement. Coulson held her hand. She slipped her hand out of his. Daniella filled her quiver with her arrows then put the quiver on her back. As the door opened Hailey walked out the door cautiously. They heard an alarm going off inside a huge home. The team advanced toward the building.

"What's the status?" Coulson asked one of the cops outside the building.

"the hydra agents are attempting to steal a weapon of one of the army`s best weapons specialist. We have cops inside but they can't find the weapon. The weapon is small enough to fit inside someone's pocket, so we don't know which one has it."

"We`ll get it from him." Coulson assured him.

The team ran into the building. As they entered there was an army of hydra agents coming toward them. Hailey used her abilities to make the guns the hydra agents had come out of their hands then made the weapons crash into the wall breaking them.

"You shouldn't have done that kid!" one yelled.

The hydra agents ran toward the shield agents and tacked. One agent went right for Hailey. But she rolled under his leg and ended up behind him. May smiled as she saw it, but Coulson looked worried. Hailey then jumped up and kicked the hydra agent in the gut then kicked his leg making him fall to the ground. Hayley took out a gun from her pocket and shot the hydra agent in the head. May blocked the punches from the agent that was attacking her. Then kicked him in the jaw. Daniella was shooting exploding arrows at every hydra agent that came her way. Suddenly they saw one hydra agent running from the group and toward the weapons lab. Hayley shot the person she was currently fighting then ran over to her father. She pulled on his shirt.

"Not now, Hailey." Coulson told her. "I'm kind of busy."

"But dad!"

"Not now." Coulson said as he punched the hydra agent out and shot others.

"Dad he's getting away!" Hailey yelled.

He looked up and saw a man holding a small weapon and running away.

"Shit!" Coulson exclaimed. "Skye he is right behind you!"

Agent Skye turned around and ran toward the man. The other Shield agents followed as well but he was too fast. As they reached outside they saw a helicopter. The hydra agent climbed on. The shield agents started shutting at him.

"He got away." may murmured.

"Daddy, what are we gana do now?" Hailey asked a bit worried.

"Don't worry, we`ll get him." Coulson told her. "We`ll find out where he is going and bring him to justice."

Suddenly Daniella saw Clint Barton walking toward the Hele-carrier. Daniella and Natasha smiled. Daniella ran to Clint and hugged him.

"Hey kiddio!" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Daniella asked looking up at him. "I thought you were supposed to be in Ohio with the rest of the old team."

"I got resigned." He answered simply.

"That's great!" Daniella replied. "I've been practicing the archery you thought me. I think I've been getting pretty good. At least I'm a better aim now."

"Well that's good we don't need you hitting anymore trees. Those exploding arrows are expensive."

Daniella laughed.

Natasha walked over to them.

"So you following us, Barton?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

He smiled.

"I was resigned."

"Ugh! I was looking forward to not having to see your face every day." She said jokingly.

He smirked.

"Geez what a warm welcome." Clint replied sarcastically.

She smiled.

"So how are your kids doing? I know you went to see them last week."

"They gotten so big and so smart. I didn't want to leave, I feel like I'm missing so much of their lives being out here. Sometimes I wish I could just stop."

"Well then why don't you?"

"This is all I know. I've been doing this since I was a kid. I don't know if I could be okay with just having a normal life."

"Well why don't you bring them along on missions like I did with Ella?"

"Are you kidding? Laura would kill me if I tried to do something like that. She worries enough about me fighting out here. She shouldn't have to worry about the kids too. Although Alex keeps saying he wants to be a spy like me,

"It's good to have you back, Clint." Natasha told him.

"It's good to be back."

Meanwhile back the helicarrier.

"You did amazing!" May told Hayley.

"I did?" She said excitedly.

"You were great!"

Hailey turned to her father.

"Dad what did you think?"

Coulson smiled at her.

"You're a natural."


End file.
